


L'Eremita e la Forza (Into the Wild)

by EricaGazzoldi



Series: Nasmuriel [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Book IX: The Hermit (The Arcana), Caves, F/M, Falling In Love, Forests, Kissing, Loneliness, Sex In A Cave, Walks In The Woods
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Muriel vive ormai dimenticato da chiunque. Ma, durante un nubifragio, qualcuno bussa alla sua capanna, chiedendo riparo... La sua solitudine sarà spezzata come per incanto.
Relationships: Inanna & Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana) & Other(s), Muriel/Nadia (The Arcana)
Series: Nasmuriel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942648
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Arcana: Muriel





	L'Eremita e la Forza (Into the Wild)

Muriel raschiò quel ramo con più forza. La motivazione razionale che forniva a se stesso per quel lavoro era che voleva farsene un bastone in più. In realtà, non sapeva bene a cosa gli sarebbe servito. Forse, era il suo animo ad averne bisogno. Non aveva altri modi per occupare mente e mani, in quel tedioso pomeriggio di temporale estivo. Fuori dalla sua capanna, gli elementi urlavano. I tuoni cadevano come massi, mentre lui era rannicchiato in quell’alvo di pietre sotto le possenti radici di un albero. Gli scrosci e le raffiche di vento gli giungevano attutiti; ma la loro eco sussurrava alle sue orecchie con la forza di un incubo. Che la natura lo dimenticasse, come si erano dimenticati gli uomini… Questo sperava Muriel, mentre continuava nel suo maniacale e scaramantico lavoro.

Inanna, la sua lupa, posava il suo caldo respiro accanto alle sue gambe, accucciata a lato del suo sgabello. Dal suo corpo, saliva un rassicurante _growl_. Il tepore del suo pelo arrivava al cuore di Muriel, in modo ben diverso da come faceva il fuoco del caminetto.

Un bussare frenetico alla porta strappò i due al loro idillio. Seppur controvoglia, l’uomo abbandonò il ramo lisciato a metà e andò a controllare. Era solitario, ma non senza cuore. Non voleva lasciare nei guai qualcuno che, magari, cercava soccorso.

Nel riquadro della soglia, comparve una vista che lo stupì e intimidì allo stesso tempo. Una figura femminile giunonica, con una gloriosa chioma di capelli ondulati verde smeraldo, lo guardava con grandi occhi turchesi. Era scarmigliata e grondante di pioggia, cosicché Muriel non notò subito quanto riccamente fosse vestita. Un _sari_ rosa listato d’oro attraversava le sue forme opulente, sovrapponendosi a un _top_ verde dai ricami dorati e a morbidi pantaloni azzurro intenso. La vivacità di quei colori era graziosa sulla sua pelle bruna. Al collo e sulla fronte, era adornata da pietre dello stesso colore dei suoi occhi. Fiori rosa e arancione (pressoché rovinati dal nubifragio) erano posati dietro le sue orecchie. Soprattutto, però, la abbelliva un sorriso caldo e sicuro. La misantropia di Muriel cominciò a vacillare già solo per quello.

«Scusi la mia invadenza, ma… mi è capitato un incidente…» cominciò lei. La sua voce era profonda e matronale, eppure piena di una dolcezza che s’imponeva più dell’autorità. «I cavalli si sono spaventati, la carrozza si è rovesciata… Il cocchiere è corso a cercare aiuto e io… sono qui, sotto il temporale…»

«Prego!» fece lui laconico, cogliendo il succo del discorso. Scostò la propria forma imponente dall’uscio e le fece strada dentro la capanna.

«Ah, mi scusi, non mi sono presentata… Io sono Nasmira!» fece la bella straniera, tendendogli una mano. «…Muriel» rispose l’uomo, con un filo di voce. Nella mano grande e villosa di lui, quella dell’altra sembrò vellutata e solida, col calore del pane. Inanna si alzò e si affrettò verso l’ospite, annusandola accuratamente. Parve che la donna le andasse a genio. Nasmira si chinò e lisciò il pelo della lupa con attenzione e sicurezza. Un sordo verso di soddisfazione rispose dalla gola dell’animale.

Muriel osservava la scena, esterrefatto. Inanna aveva un cuore d’oro, ma non era tipo da facili confidenze. Come lui, del resto.

«Sarà meglio che non resti così fradicia, signora» interruppe l’eremita, prendendo spunto dalla piccola pozzanghera che si era formata ai piedi di Nasmira.

«Oh, ma diamoci del tu, se non è un problema!» rispose lei, soavemente sorridendo.

«Mmh… va bene… Nasmira» accettò l’uomo, deglutendo. «Sul letto… ci sono alcune pellicce… per cambiarti… intanto che si asciugheranno i tuoi vestiti».

«Grazie mille!»

Mentre l’ospite si accostava al caminetto acceso, Muriel tornò al suo sgabello e al suo ramo. Cercò di concentrarsi di nuovo sulla sgrossatura del legno, voltando le spalle a Nasmira per rispettare la sua privacy. Il suo udito sembrava però essersi fatto tanto acuto da portargli ogni movimento di lei. Si sorprese a sudare freddo, mentre il suo coltello (ormai) stava rendendo quel povero bastone anche più sottile del necessario, a furia di levigarlo.

Quando l’ombra della donna ricomparve accanto a lui, alzò finalmente gli occhi. Nasmira, ricoperta di quelle pelli animali, aveva perduto in parte l’aria signorile che l’aveva messo in soggezione. Sembrava piuttosto una sorta di divinità boschiva, una di quelle Grandi Madri che l’immaginazione dei popoli antichi collocava nelle foreste. Tremendamente appropriato e finanche naturale, per lei.

«È quasi un miracolo aver trovato te e questa capanna nel bel mezzo del bosco» ricominciò lei, con gli occhi scintillanti di gratitudine. «Sono indiscreta se domando come mai ti trovi qui?»

«Ci vivo. Mi piace così».

Nasmira annuì. «Silenzio e natura… Capisco».

Si concesse una breve pausa, per osservare il suo soccorritore. Doveva essere alto almeno due metri: un gigante bruno, muscoloso e istoriato di cicatrici. Ciocche lisce e spesse di capelli neri gli coprivano in parte il volto, come se la sua riservatezza si manifestasse nella sua chioma. Sotto le sopracciglia folte e more, gli occhi erano rigogliosamente verdi. Il mento quadrato era velato da un principio di barba ispida.

Un’ampia pelle animale gli copriva le spalle, foggiata in manto a cappuccio. Di grezza pelliccia erano anche i pantaloni. Quelli e alcune strisce di cuoio erano tutto il suo abbigliamento. Ciò che più colpì Nasmira furono però i bracciali di metallo coperti di punte e il collare con un mozzicone di catena. Insieme alle cicatrici, parlavano di un passato di schiavo, destinato a mansioni rischiose e (forse) crudelmente punito. Qualcosa strinse il cuore della donna. Non si sentì di avanzare domande.

«Non credo che sarei in grado di vivere tutta sola in un bosco come fai tu, Muriel…» riprese lei, per rompere il silenzio. «Ma amo cercare in qualche modo il contatto con la natura… Nel Prakra, dirigo un rifugio per animali selvatici, vicino alle mie terme».

«Vieni dal Prakra?» le fece eco lui, apparentemente incuriosito.

«Sì… Sto andando a trovare una delle mie sorelle… la contessa di Vesuvia. Magari, la conosci…».

Muriel alzò un sopracciglio. Una smorfia di dolore gli contrasse il duro volto. «Sì».

Nasmira fu colpita da quella reazione. Dunque, menzionargli sua sorella Nadia gli dava pena…? Cosa poteva mai avergli fatto? O c’entrava forse il defunto marito di lei, il conte Lucio? Un soggetto che non le era mai piaciuto davvero. Si era detta mille volte che la “piccola” Nadia avrebbe meritato di meglio… Ma lei aveva così fretta di sposarsi, diventare adulta, dimostrare alla famiglia cos’avrebbe saputo fare… In cuor suo, Nasmira pregava che quell’uomo bello ma sulfureo non le avesse fatto troppo male. Quel male che doveva aver passato Muriel…

«La contessa sta bene?» non poté trattenersi dal chiedere.

L’uomo tirò un profondo respiro. «Non lo so… Evito la città e le sue faccende come la peste. Non ho notizie recenti di lei». Fece una breve pausa. «Ma spero che sia tutto a posto. Non… non è una cattiva persona, a quanto ricordo».

Nasmira si sedette sullo sgabello accanto a quello di Muriel. Cercò i suoi occhi verdi, nel volto chinato ostinatamente a terra. Quando il suo sguardo le rispose, una sorta di commozione si mosse nel suo ventre. Anche lui parve trattenere il respiro, preso da un’emozione silenziosa e senza nome.

Fuori dalla capanna, sentirono la pioggia e il vento chetarsi un poco. I tuoni non c’erano più.

Inanna, seduta accanto alla donna, le poneva la testa in grembo.

«Le piaci davvero!» sottolineò Muriel. Lo disse come se quello fosse il massimo riconoscimento possibile per un essere umano. Nasmira gli sorrise in risposta, grattando gentilmente la pelliccia sul capo della lupa.

«Scusami, se ti sono sembrata troppo apprensiva… Ma Nadia… la contessa… è la mia sorellina. E suo marito non mi ha mai ispirato troppa fiducia. Ho trascorso sei anni con la paura che lui la rendesse infelice o le facesse del male… Finché, tre anni fa, io e la mia famiglia non siamo venuti a sapere che… che Dia era caduta in una specie di sonno magico e non riusciva a svegliarsi! E che lui era morto bruciato vivo! Non so che diavoleria sia capitata, ma… temo che sia stata un’idea delle sue. E che mia sorella ci sia andata di mezzo…»

Nasmira si sorprese a singhiozzare. Grevi lacrime cominciavano a rigarle le tonde guance. Gettò un’occhiata al volto di Muriel e sussultò. Il viso di lui era oscurato da un’espressione di sorda rabbia. La sua mano stringeva ancora convulsamente il coltello da intaglio. «Quel mostro…» mormorò a voce bassa. Si riscosse, accorgendosi dello sguardo dell’ospite. «Sapevo che era morto in quel modo» spiegò, roco. «Ma non sapevo della contessa… e non mi era venuto in mente che lui avrebbe potuto averla coinvolta in qualcosa di pericoloso. Se così fosse… quel disgraziato avrebbe soltanto la fortuna di essere già morto».

Istintivamente, Nasmira prese la mano che teneva il coltello. Muriel sussultò. Stava per ritirarla; ma sentiva che il calore delle dita di lei non gli dispiaceva del tutto.

«A quanto pare, abbiamo preoccupazioni in comune» conciliò lei. «Consolati: so che Nadia si è risvegliata da tempo e che si sta dando un gran da fare per la città. Quando arriverò finalmente a palazzo, confido che la troverò assai bene. Se vuoi, tornerò a portarti notizie».

Gli occhi di Muriel si spalancarono - di sorpresa, o di timore. L’idea di qualsiasi contatto con Vesuvia era da anni associata, per lui, al fastidio e al pericolo. Aveva meno paura delle belve feroci che di quei bipedi che s’infiammavano, mentre lui massacrava animali e uomini nel Colosseo, per volontà di Lucio. Mentre lui era disgustato dal sangue che gli toccava versare, loro _si divertivano._ Meglio la foresta che simili bestie. Meglio la solitudine, dove non avrebbe dovuto diventare un boia per proteggere un amico dalle ritorsioni di un signore vanesio e crudele…

«Muriel…» sussurrò Nasmira, accorata. Lei tese l’altra mano verso l’altra guancia dell’uomo; solo allora, lui si accorse di essere in lacrime. La carezza della donna risvegliò in lui il fantasma di un bisogno lungamente sopito: quello di tocchi gentili e di conforto. Lasciò che quelle dita morbide e sicure gli detergessero il volto. Poi, in un guizzo, prese la mano di Nasmira e ne baciò la punta.

«Non piove più…» sussurrò Muriel. «Ma… se non ti dispiace… preferirei che non partissi subito».

Qualcosa scintillò, negli occhi turchesi della donna. «Se vuoi…»

«Ecco… C’è un posto, nella foresta… che vorrei condividere con te» bofonchiò lui, arrossendo vivacemente. Possibile che gli servisse più coraggio per quello che per affrontare i leopardi nel Colosseo?

Nasmira s’illuminò: «Volentieri! Sembra interessante!»

………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

La foresta vibrava d’un odore d’acqua. Il nubifragio sembrava aver reso più vivo il verde degli olmi, degli ontani e dei platani; più turgidi i loro tronchi. Una gocciola cadde da una foglia di quercia, dritta sul volto di Nasmira. Lei ne assaporò l’improvvisa freschezza.

Muriel la precedeva di poco - i suoi passi cadevano cadenzati e attutiti sulla ricchezza della terra umida.

Dietro un avvallamento del terreno erboso, fece capolino un grezzo arco di roccia, fittamente coperto di rampicanti. Sotto le fronde dell’edera, s’intravedeva un’apertura buia.

«Ci siamo!» spiegò Muriel

Raggiunse l’imboccatura della grotta, seguito da Nasmira. Entrò per primo e porse la mano a lei, che accettò l’aiuto. Con le dita strette al grosso palmo di lui, tentando la strada coi piedi, la donna discese, sempre più incuriosita.

Avvertì gocciolii e leggeri scrosci salire dal fondo della caverna. Tutt’intorno, v’era odore di muschio umido. Anche il buio non sembrava più così buio… c’erano luci, davanti a loro.

Quando furono arrivati, Nasmira trattenne il respiro.

C’erano aperture naturali nel soffitto della grotta; da quelle, piovevano all’interno fasci di luce netta e pura. Essi cadevano su un laghetto formatosi fra le rocce, continuamente alimentato da quelle cascatelle che lei aveva sentito scrosciare. Al centro di esso, galleggiava un fior di loto rosa, affiancato dalle sue foglie smeraldine. Lo accompagnava la silenziosa vita dei funghi e dei rampicanti, che vestivano le cavità e gli archi scavati dall’acqua nella pietra.

Un santuario della natura.

«È… è meraviglioso!» mormorò lei, con le lacrime agli occhi. «Grazie, Muriel…»

Il volto bruno e squadrato del gigante posò su di lei uno sguardo gentile. «Di nulla… È raro trovare qualcuno con cui poter condividere tutto questo».

Nasmira arrossì, lusingata.

I due si avvicinarono cautamente al laghetto. Si accorsero che le loro mani non si erano lasciate.

Davanti all’acqua limpida e misteriosa, lei sentì però il desiderio di toccarla. Slacciò le dita da quelle di Muriel e si abbassò, sedendosi prudentemente su una roccia. Sotto il suo tocco, quel liquido di cristallo vivo era freddo come l’argento.

Muriel la guardava: formosa, pensosa, vestita di pelli, seduta sui suoi fianchi generosi. Sembrava la signora della grotta. E lui la contemplava, come benedetto da un’epifania.

D’improvviso, Nasmira levò gli occhi verso di lui e gli sorrise. Gli parve di perdersi nel turchese delle sue iridi, ancora più puro e profondo, laggiù.

Si sedette su un’altra pietra, accanto a lei, e avvicinò il proprio viso al suo. Nessun pensiero; solo un istinto preciso, che lo trascinava in un incanto. Sentì le mani calde e vellutate della donna posarsi sul suo petto, sfiorandogli le cicatrici.

Nasmira avvertì il pulsare del cuore di Muriel, il suo sangue che guizzava come fiamma sotto quei muscoli da colosso - e non sapeva se ciò le comunicasse più forza o più fragilità. Mentre si avvicinava alle sue labbra, fu avvolta da un inatteso profumo che proveniva da lui, dolciastro e robusto: mirra. Se ne lasciò riempire il cervello e i polmoni, mentre affondava nell’abbraccio dell’altro.

Il resto fu come una parentesi buia e piena di echi nella loro vita, che inghiottì nell’oblio la carrozza rovesciata, il palazzo che attendeva, ogni paura e ogni pensiero del _dopo_. Nasmira guidava il bacio fervido e inesperto di Muriel, sentendolo rilassarsi e accendersi sempre di più. Lui avvertiva il timore e la misantropia scivolare via da lui, lasciando solo il primordiale piacere del contatto, la soffice sicurezza di quella donna che (in quel momento) gli pareva _immensa_. Divina.


End file.
